Rasetsu Zankuuga
Rasetsu Zankuuga 'is a unique god presence in the universe whom has evolved beyond the notions of the mortal relam of understanding, and has now reached the state of a Demigod . He was once a unique and extremely powerful human being that lives in the distant future in an era where aliens have invaded the milky way galaxy and have taken over earths governments thus forcing humans to the bottom of the hierarchy, plunging earths native populace into the dark ages. Rasetsu has been user TOAA's "main character" aswell as the one he has run with and put most of his inspiration and idea's into. It has been a bumpy ride and this page is dedicated to seeing the final product come to fruition eventually. He is extraodinarily powerful with superlative ability in many aspects. Among the countless known beings throughout the universe, Rasetsu is widely accepted and acknowledged as being the strongest among the humans aswell as "he who is closest to god". In asian culture he is widely reknowned and famed to be a God, the reincarnate of the legendary Buddha , and in some western beliefs systems his existance has even been assumed as The Second Coming of Christ . These factors have earned him the massive, god-fearing moniker of Amenominakanushi , which is a name and title which he more than lives up to. Having reached "the pinnacle of his forms art", Rasetsu is a since out of action person, instead adopting the life of a sagely monk that teaches and provides enlightenment to others. He willingly acknowledges the fact that he has reached a point beyond his years and it is "time for a new generation to take up the mantle of that which is protecting prosperity". In the world of martial arts he is also a great figure head, teaching the ways of "protection of that which is precious". In this right he has earned himself the titles of "The Philosophical Jujitsu Master" aswell as the "100 Dan Karate Master" in both said respective fields of combat and fighting. Rasetsu was given devilish powers and capabilities which have evolved far beyond their original scope of limitations, the initial implanting of these abilities the fault of Rias Gremory, whom later became his "mistress". This is also one of the key reasons that the author keeps Rasetsu single indefinately in story or rp situations alike. Rasetsu continues to manipulate and change the flow of the world to his liking. He always acts to influence and change things for what he believes that will lead to the greater good, working from behind the scenes and in the shadows where nobody can interfere in his business. He considers himself retired which he uses an excuse to not go to the direct frontlines of battle. He is part of an organization, though it isn't known which one and he is assumed that he works alone. He has since earned himself the title of "The God of Rage" due to the fact his immense wrath and anger causes his power to rise without limit. Appearance Rasetsu's appearance can vary. In spite of having achieved "physical and mental enlightenment" he seems to exhibit a heavy degree of vanity that may make him seem effeminate. However, he is well within comfort in this aspect about him and engages in perfecting his own physical appearance as if it was just another hobbie of is. He is a very masculine male person, posessing long, dark, wild and untamed hair which falls just over his shoulders. Depending on "what state" his eyes are in, Rasetsu's eyes can appear in shades of either blue or blood red, and he posessess six fox-like whisker marks on the sides of his face, three on each side to form the pattern. Wearing a variety of different outfits, Rasetsu prefers to don a simple yet more stylized full body cloak with a fur neck scuff on it while engaging in acts of migration or activity. His strong, perfectly temperes martial artists body often goes hidden under this and other long, open clothing that he has a habit of dressing himself in. Rasetsu also prefers to wear more traditional asian/cultural japanese clothing such as haori's, wide legged hakama, shihakusho's all with unique patterns and traditional eastern stylizations on them to make them stand out from more generic traditional attire. When he used to engage in acts of battle as a "main character" Rasetsu wore a dark blue colored gi with red weighted clothing on his body which heavily matched his hair color and natural looks. It is also revealed that Rasetsu's body is covered in traditional japanese tattoo body art due to his connections in the yakuza and various other aspects of the asian crime underworld. After The Creator Saga, Rasetsu has no absolute form or physical nature, or so it assumed. His humanoid body was seemingly destroyed during "The Horizon" event and it is theorized he has transcended the need of a physical manifestation. However, during The Nibiru Expidition, it was widely accepted by fans that Rasetsu's conciousness manifested itself in the form of a massive cryptid-like shellfish beast, but evidence and logic in the series's lore indicates that this being was not the true Rasetsu. Rasetsu has since had his face destroyed, making him hideous in the eyes of others, he is now forced to forever wear his ninja's mask so as to hide his completely skeletal face. Personality Being more intelligent and poise then the typical grandmaster chinese buddhist monk, Rasetsu has an ideaology and beliefs system that may be odd, nonsensical, and difficult to understand by the notions of most "normal" people in the world. He is well versed in the hardships that comes with living and knows greatly of both incredible mental and spiritual pain, aswell as overcoming obstacles and obtaining joy. He is described as a "genius amongst geniuses" having an incredible level of IQ. He often goes calm, focused, distant, and seemingly detatched from others, seemingly in a constant state of "enlightenment". Posessing an intelligence and insight level of a man, vastly beyond his years allows him to accurately read and discern the intentions and pasts of those around him without so much as simply feeling their presence. He is limitlessly wise and can solve conflicts with his words and mannerisms alone, his striking charisma and personality formed into a weapon of its own. After being betrayed, Rasetsu's mind lost all inhibitions of honor and enlightenment, now being completely consumed in a hate and wrath for those that shamed him and took away his power. He is extraodinarily hostile and limitless angry, volatile to all outside human contact except for neutral beings such as fish and animals. He is a loner and a drifter who acts first before thinking, using violence to resolve all his conflicts, he does not listen to anyone or take heed of anyones words, even those that are attempting to help him. In spite of his violent tendencies he does not use battle as a means of recreation, and prefers only to engage in combat when he absolutely must, or when his wrath is particularly teased at. He is a righteous warrior awakened by fury, and in spite of his rather hellish demeanor and frightening combat style, he fights for justice and the welfare of innocents. He will not stand for mindless slaugher and acts of destruction, and will instantly rip apart anyone who attempts to threaten the balance of peace and natural order. Biography Rasetsu was a ninja warrior that was unsurpassed in any field of battle. He was a master of his art to the point that he earned himself the title of "Ultimate Ninja" beyond that of even a "Grandmaster Ninja". He was known as the singular super shinobi, he held incredible power, fame, wealth, prosperity, and most of all, his masculine and gorgeous male looks made him the desire of all women throughout the land. However, Rasetsu was challenged by his peers whom grew black of heart of his prosperty. In a coup detat against him, They betrayed him, sealed off all his powers and scorched off his face, making him forever hideous in the eyes of others. Branded a traitor and a weakling Rasetsu was sent to the mortal realm to rot away, but he would have his vengeance. 'Ridiculously High Power As one of, if not the single strongest being in all creation, aswell as a man that constantly restricts himself so as to deceive his opponents, never showing the true extent of his power, Rasetsu posessess nothing short of biblically massive amounts of power within his body. His levels of power have been described as nothing short of lawbreakingly mad and insane, greatly surpassing that of others and dwarfing the powers of those that are themselves considered mighty. Even in its lowest levels, Rasetsu's power is great enough to cause fully powered, extremely strong groups of opponents to seriously doubt if they are going to survive against him. Rasetsu always keeps the true extent of his power hidden, and even barely releasing a slight amount of his power makes him strong enough to effectively fight and defeat up to 7 different strong opponents at the same time with casual ease. His power is great enough that he can willingly fight entire troops worth of opponents, something that he is infamous for, without being struck or hit once in the process. With such a level of power within him, Rasetsu's mere presence is noted to be monstrously overwhelming. The energy levels that emanate from him are enough to terrify enemies just by facing in their direction, being nothing short of otherwordly, he can cause most others to drop to their knee's and disable them under the sheer weight of the immensity of his power. Aswell as this his power can do so much as suffocate and completely knock out those witnessing it. In fact, Rasetsu has reached such a level of power that he must constantly hold it back so as to not involuntarily "end it all" as described in his own words. This heavily hints that if Rasetsu was to go beyond his restricted boundaries he could accidentally kill his own allies and those who are on his side. Rasetsu's energy manifests itself in the form of a bright blue aura surrounding his body which can emit sparks of bright electricity, and is great enough that he may accidentally seriously injure those around him just by casually walking past them. Rasetsu's energy is directly influenced by his emotions, particularly his anger. So long as Rasetsu feels anger, his power will rise without an upper limit, making him potentially infinitely powerful. So long as he can survive for a set amount of time against an opponent stronger than he is, his rage will cause his power to surge fourth in nothing short of a titanic explosions, eventually causing him to surpass his opponents. These events are called "Bursts" and are a signature aspect of Rasetsu's ridiculously massive power. His energy output can also effect entire area's around his person to the point of obliterating everything in his surroundings to the point of destruction over hundreds of miles. By releasing his power he may cause dangerous and disastrous catastrophies on a planetary scale, such as rearranging the landscape by causing volcano's to be born, massive earthquakes, and huge storms to rage about all over the planet. Towards the end of the series, Rasetsu's mere existance can put innumerable multiverses at the risk of collapsing due to the god-like power continuously surging fourth from his body. After his finaly victory over Brahma, the tyrannical and blackhearted god of creation, Rasetsu obtained the gods power and exceeded the scope of omnipotence, assimilating brahma's almighty strength and adding it to his own. In this right his power level is now completely irrevelent due to just how high he has transcended above others, becoming a complete and fully fledged god in every sense of the word and new overseer of the universes wellbeing. Numbers can no longer express his strength as he has reached perfection. Infinity, and Beyond. 'Unparalelled Strength' Even before being reincarnated as a Demigod, Rasetsu's physical power was noted to be absolutely astonishing. With physical strength alone he could produce effects superior to that of most others when using energy attacks, his body holding seemingly explosive force behind it. Scientifically, Rasetsu would easily hold billions of gigatons worth of power in his muscles, and after becoming a demigod, his physical strength only grew even more massive. Upon his return he is noted to have become sickeningly more powerful in the physical strength realm to the point his body alone is considered a planetary threat. He can effectively make contact and do potentially fatal damage to his enemies bodies without ever actually making physical contact with them. Simple flicking his finger in the genereal direction of his enemy is enough. By doing this, he can generated a powerful superheated bullet of air pressure with enough piercing power and explosive force behind it it send a massive enemy back through severral skyscrapers in an instant, and by throwing his fist in the direction of his enemies he can not only hit them, but generate an explosion big enough that it is seen in space from earths surface. By giving a casual flick of the wrist in their directions, Rasetsu was capable of annhialating an entire network of mountains, and just trading blows with his enemies caused destruction that put multiple continents in danger of completely falling apart under the force released. With such a degree of power behind his attacks, Rasetsu must always hold back the true might of his strength so as to not involuntarily put the world in danger. Later, Rasetsu's physical strength obtains a power output range far in excess of quadrillions of Exatons. The simple act of cracking his knuckles released a force so great that a titanic crater resulted from it the likes of which that was seen from space. Flexing his biceps caused dead planets to explode during his galaxy-wide scale battle against Deas, and in his second battle with Brahma's monolithical form he not only obliterated the galaxy dwarfing super giant suit of armor in a single hit, but shattered the entire (empty)universe into nothingness as a result of the impact force generated. 'Incredible Speed' In Addittion to a terrifying amount of strength, Rasetsu is also capable of reaching ridiculously high rates of velocity. He can think, fight, act dodge, and evade at speeds far beyond the capabilities of most other fighters, and can fight entire battles in the blink of an eye. As is with all other aspects of his strength, Rasetsu hides the true extent of his abilities in the field of high speed movement, but it is clear that he is an extremely speedy opponent. His movement and running speed alone was easily shown to be massively hypersonic, his natural physical movement speed easily clocking in four digit machs. When engaging in acts of high speed movement he can displace his body alltogether, and has a habit of disappearing entirely from the sight and senses of his opponents. This level of speed allows him to attack and do damage to his opponents before they have ever even realized what has happenned to them. Rasetsu can also throw his legs and fists at such a speed that he can generate the illusion of having multiple limbs, and his great flexibility allows him to easily sway parts of his body out of the path of incoming enemy attacks at incredible speeds and virtually point blank range. When engaging in high speed combat with an opponent of equal stature, Rasetsu's fighting becomes completely invisible, the only notions of his existance being the massive aftershocks and impacts left in the wake of his attacks. All of Rasetsu's movements often come across as mere twitches or spasms, and that is if they can even be seen at all. Using his movement speed, Rasetsu can cross immense distances and even zip across an entire continents span without so much as the span of a mere blink of an eye. Speed Techniques Teleportation 'Enormous Durability' 'Extreme Martial Arts Skill' Having the titles of "Philosophical Jujitsu Master" and "100 Dan Karate Master" do not even begin to shed light on the true extent of Rasetsu's exceptional skill in close combat. From a young age, Rasetsu's body as been built upon and sculpted into a refined weapon of mass destruction, having trained under a variety of different grandmasters at the same time whom were all revered as "The Chiefs" of their forms art. Rasetsu has been trained to become "Histories Strongest Disciple" and in this right he has mastery over close combat far above any normal human is capable of reaching. Though the true extent of his abilities in this field has yet to be demonstrated, it is clear that Rasetsu posessess an incredible amount of fighting prowess, in spite of his appearance. Though only having demonstrated mastery over a handfull of different martial arts stances thus far, as Histories Strongest Disciple it is heavily implied that he has mastery of hundreds and hundreds of different martial arts forms. He has demonstrated striking power, attack speed, precision, and hitting power within the realms of massively superhuman capability, fusing an amount of "power beyond the scope of humans" with his already miraculously amazing fighting skill so as to be even more power in battle. Since coming of Age Rasetsu's skill has only increased to even more monstrous levels, as the slightest amount of movements and seemingly casual physical actions are enough to finish off most opponents whom come before him in an instant. He is powerful enough in martial arts to take out an entire group of expert enemy shinobi in the span it takes for a person to blink, and take out and immobilize powerful foes many times his size by using nothing but the tip of his finger. He is a prodigy-like monster of biblical proportions and has a habit of completely obliterating his enemies in a single move. Battles against him usually last no longer than a few moments, as if he so much as wills it it is said that Rasetsu can bring an entire war to its end, before it even begins. The Paths of Sei & Dou In his lifetime Rasetsu has practised in the "two paths of martial arts alignment". He does not walk a linear path unlike other martial artists whom are destined to do so, and as such he has amassed a tremendous amount of skill in both the Sei(, "Silence") martial arts path and Dou(, "Motion"). He has combined his mastery and experience in both these skillsets into a single powerful force which he calls Seidou, a form which grants him extreme abilities and skills. Sei Overview: 'A Sei type martial artist hides his intent to fight, instead focusing on his or her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger. It actually means that this martial artists style means fighting without power or anger, but instead using talent, skills, techniques, and ones sharp wit. Rasetsu himself is an expert in this field. While walking on the path of "Sei" Rasetsu's ki and body becomes far more calm and concentrated. His energy flows throughout his body more like a gently flowing river giving off a very precise and particular feeling to those who may sense his power. '''Dou Overview: '''A Dou type martial arts master uses anger to exceed their limits. As such they tend to be aggressive in combat and rarely ever stray from offensive approaches. In some cases they are even bestial after receiving intense emotional pain and frustration. Respectively, users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. A dou fighter focuses on making their chi explode upon focusing it through their bodies and channeling it into their enemies. Rasetsu's power may erupt and rage wildly and fiercely to those sensing it while using this path. 'Energy Techniques Basic Techniques Ranged Techniques Melee Techniques 'Zanpakuto' Kandakara '''is the title of the first being that dwells within the confines of Rasetsu's soul. It is a massive semi andgrogynous giant covered in traditional buddha robes which are colored most dominantly golden and yellow, sporting many arms and jewelry on its body. This being is the physical manifestation of Rasetsu's zanpakuto and is also the reflection of what lies within his soul. Kandakara carries around with it two large ceremonial rods, its overall appearance making it look strikingly similar to the buddha god that was foretold of existing in the traidtional asian beliefs system. Kandakara lives within Rasetsu and keeps the behavior of his inner hollow in check. Weapon Manifestation '''Kandakara(神器, Lit. "Imperial Regalia God Sword") is the name of Rasetsu's Zanpakuto. By his claim alone, he boasts that it is the "Single strongest Zanpakuto in all creation" while this claim has not exactly been proven to such an extravagant extent, it cannot be ignored that Kandakara holds absolutely sickening amounts of power. As a weapon with such a title, it easily lives up to its name in physical appearance, to the point where Rasetsu himself prefers not to manifest its weapon state in public at all, due to "how extravagant it is". When sealed, Kandakara takes on the form of a large, heavily stylized and decorated japanese katana sword in the style of a tradition chokuto/daito longsword. It is worn in a sheath sporting many finely crafted and precise images upon its body, with a small thread at the butt of its handle. Overall it appears to be a very ceremonial blade and does not often go manifested physically, its appearance often giving opponents the impression that it is more of a decoration. The blade itself features three markings at the tip which are ancient japanese transcripts that stand for the three prime virtues. Valor. Wisdom. And Benevolence. The sword its ridiculously powerful and as such it is capable of taking on and overwhelming the force of fully powered bankai opponents blades while in its sealed state alone, holding more might than most bankai level blades. It effortlessly blocked and stopped Ikkaku Madarame's Ryuumon Houzikumaru dead in place without sustaining the slightest amount of visible damage, instead reflecting the damage back onto the blade of his enemy instead. Rasetsu himself claims that the power of Kandakara is so exceedingly massive that it does not even warrant the need of a release of a Zanpakuto that is everpresent in other weapons alike it, let alone a Bankai release. Shikai Release Kandakara's shikai release is considered a sacred event that does not occur in the presence of the "unworthy" as described by Rasetsu himself. He sometimes forsakes this principle for the sole reason of vilifying his opponents saying that "to release Kandakara before insects like these...". He uses Kandakara's release as a "last passage of rites" for absolving his victims of their sins and sending them into eternal rest. Kandakara is released by the phrase "Administer Divine Punishment" whereby its sheath tears away and transforms into a cloth-like texture becoming pure energy. Its release comes with an immense upheaval of spiritual pressure to the point where its shikai release alone multiplies Rasetsu's power beyond that of any captain level bankai release by massive levels. The physical appearance does not change all too much but Kandakara's blade becomes a bright diamond-like substance bathed in an ethereal reiatsu and glow which never leaves its blade. Shikai Special Ability: '''Kandakara's shikai special ability, as described by Rasetsu is "Dominance of Creation". This ability manifests itself in various different forms and modes which are given the name "The Cycle of The Six Realms". These Realms are the modes that Kandakara utilizes in order to combat and defeat its enemies. Once released, Kandakara is in a idle state and can be put into or switch between the realms on the fly. Each on of the different modes grants Rasetsu a variety of different abilities and techniques which are reflective of the aspects and things associated with said realms. '''Tendou(, Lit. "Deva Realm") The first of the 6 different modes that Kandakara's Shikai release gives. Tendou specialized in basic combat techniques which are mostly based upon raw power and energy techniques, giving it the prime advantage in close to mid range combat. Tendou is used for straight up no holds barred, raw, malicious combat, and as such it has a variety of techniques that can be utilized by Rasetsu to crush his opponents in such a field. Making usage of this realm transforms Rasetsu into an unbeatable, unstoppable force that cannot be opposed and is matchless in force. *'Getsuga Tenshou: '''The first and most basic attack form in the Tendou Realm. At the instant of the slash, Kandakara absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Rasetsu uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Kandakara, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Rasetsu has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. After Rasetsu regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form, than it was before he lost his powers. A single strike from it can disperse an entire rainstorm. With Getsuga Tensho Rasetsu can slice apart entire planets easily. *'Susanoo'(, Lit. ''"He With The Ability to Help By All Means") is a technique so fearsome that Rasetsu earns himself the title of Yubu no Aragami(, Lit. "Tempestuous God of Valor") upon engaging this technique. It creates a gigantic humanoid being which surrounds Rasetsu. It is considered Rasetsu's gaurdian deity, but at the same time it seems to consume the users life. For Rasetsu to activate Susanoo its a Rarity. Susanoo is formed as a materialization of Rasetsu's Chi. Even though it envelops Rasetsu, he is capable of moving around freely, use other techniques from inside of it, aswell as manifest parts of susanoo as the situation calls for it. Susanoo goes through several different forms, which Rasetsu can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. As it developed Rasetsu gained addittional forms of the technique as its power increased vastly. Eventually, Susanoo develops into a "complete" warrior-like form where its skin, armor, and final arsenal of weaponry are all manifested in their entirety. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armor that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. *'Hakuteiken'(白帝剣, Lit. "White Emperor Sword") This condenses an innumerably massive amount of his chi into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "White Emperor Sword"). Pure white wings form on Rasetsu's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. The wings are capable of being used for flight. Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. Meerly waving the sword in the general direction of his enemies or target area's can suddenly set them alight with explosions colored the same type as the bright white chi energy that is now generated. Shuradou(, Lit. "Asura Realm") The Second of the 6 different modes, Shuradou takes the direct opposite approach in combat compared to Tendou. The abilities in this Realm are mostly, if not completely based on defense and the ability to resist an enemies attacks. As such Shuradou mostly specialized in amping up Rasetsu's durability and giving him a variety of different and extremely effective ways to defend himself and his allies from virtually any form of imaginable incoming enemy attack. Ningendou(, Lit. "Human Realm") The third of Kandakara's six different shikai modes. Ningendou is realm that specialized in ranged combat with extremely explosive attacks. Ningendou gives Rasetsu the ability to command ridiculously massive firepower so as to dispell incoming enemy attacks aswell as hit his targets from immense ranges. The abilities that he has been given access to mostly revolve around taking a stationary position and firing off chi based attacks that can produce a variety of different effects. *'Senbonzakura'(千本桜, Lit. "One Thousand Cherry Blossoms") Kandakara's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Rasetsu's hand. The release can be negated before it completes. However, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Rasetsu can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Rasetsu from an incoming sword swing and attacks. In order to protect Rasetsu from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Hurtless Area" where it does not cut anything that is within 85cm of Rasetsu unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. *'Senkei'(殲景, Lit. "Slaughterscape") The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Rasetsu and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Rasetsu can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability *'Gokei'(吭景, Lit. "Mawscape") This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It was strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that Rasetsu himself has to Flash Step away Chikushodou(, Lit. "Animal Realm") The fourth of the six different modes Kandakara's shikai release produces. Chikushodou bestows incredible deception-based capabilities upon Rasetsu form him to use. He can produce illusions of immense power so as to deceive the senses and perceptions of his opponents giving him an immense advantage over them in the battlefield. This realm allows him to mostly deceive his opponents representing lies and dishonesty. Gakidou(, Lit. "Preta Realm") The fifth mode of Kandakara's shikas makes direct usage of the natural chemistry and laws of physics in existance to fight and defeat Rasetsu's enemies. Switching to this Realm allows Rasetsu vast capabilities based on the warping of natural forces in existance. For example he can perform many magical feats such as transmutation and alchemy aswell as control over the natural elements. Gakidou takes a far more scientific approach towards defeating Rasetsu's enemies. Jigokudou(, Lit. "Hell Realm") The sixth and final realm in the six different modes that come with Kandakara's shikai release. Jigokudou, the mode of hell, arguably the most fearsome and dangerous of the six realms. Rasetsu has not yet resorted to unleashing this realm as of yet, claiming that "no situation warrants THAT much power to crush an insect". In this right, nobody knows the purpose, functions, or nature of the abilities in the final realm that is available in Kandakara's released form. Bankai Release Transformation & Forms Imperfect Forms Perfected Forms Quotes *''"...SHUT UP!! -One-shots The Opponent-"'' -Rasetsu's common rebuttal to trash talk. *''"...YOU TALK TOO MUCH!! -One-shots The Opponent" ''-Rasetsu's rebuttal to excessive talking. *''"I Pray to NOBODY!!.... nor will i be Prayed to!!, DO NOT CALL ME A GOD!!"'' -Rasetsu rejects godhood. *''"...You can look me in the eye WHEN I KILL YOU!!" -''Rasetsu being literally looked down on. *''"...I will take back everything you've stolen from me TEN FOLD!!... i shall retrieve my face, and at the same time SCORCH OFF YOUR OWN!!" '' *''"I do not fight for something as pathetic as my own ego!!, Make no mistake!, i am not like this because i want to be, i am like this because now, I CAN NO LONGER AFFORD TO BE ANYTHING BUT THE STRONGEST BEING IN CREATION!!"'' *''"...You fight... LIKE A MEWLING CHILD!!"'' *''"This two fists... were everything to me.... ARE everything to me... even if you destroy my body right down ot the tiniest strand of DNA and seal my soul into the belly of the god of death, i will return to CRUSH YOUR SKULLS IN MY FINGERS!!, YOU SHALL NEVER BREAK MY WRATH!!"'' Gallery Scorch.png|Rasetsu after his face was stolen Asur.jpg|Early Rasetsu Capture.png|Rasetsu after reclaiming his Face Behind The Scenes Theme Music "Last Fight" by Ektomorf. Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Content Category:TOAA's Content